


Мальчики из Мотауна

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Detroit, Gen, Mechanics, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: В Мотауне любят механизмы — большие и маленькие, простые и сложные, новые и старые.
Kudos: 11





	Мальчики из Мотауна

**Author's Note:**

> С Днем Рождения, Адам! :)

Дэвид Шариф носит механические часы — не электронные.  
И Адам не удивлен. В Мотауне любят механизмы — большие и маленькие, простые и сложные, новые и старые. Говорят, что это в крови у мальчиков Мотауна, города моторов, — они рождаются, умея починить все, что угодно, от детской юлы до модной тачки, не боятся тяжелой грязной работы, и металл в их руках поет.

***

На столе лежат старые разбитые часы.  
Адаму вынужден признаться самому себе, что волнуется. Он очень давно ничего не ремонтировал.  
У него новые руки, которым он пока не привык. И за отвертку с пинцетом не брался уже несколько лет. Все не до того было — работа, работа.  
Но теперь есть время, есть желание и — страх тоже есть.

По стеклу ползет паутина трещинок, шестеренки вывалены наружу, как кишки, мозги не фурычат, сердце мертво. Но крепкий надежный корпус не смят, и стрелки топорщатся грозно и сердито. Этого парня еще можно спасти, если действовать аккуратно и нежно.

***

Пацанами они ходили на экскурсии на законсервированные заводы Форда — огромные пустые помещения, в которых голоса и шаги отдавались эхом. Им показывали ленту конвейера, сложные станки, инструменты — все замершее, неживое. Не покрытое пыль — люди присматривали, все-таки былая гордость, душа Мотауна — ну, как присматривают за старой машиной, которой уже не выйти на трассу, только перебирать время от времени ее мотор в ностальгической тоске.  
И Адаму казалось, что не эхо расходится по заводу, а едва слышный стон — металл стенал, потому что не был больше нужен, был бесполезен и разрушался. Не от старости, а от того, что не шел в работу.  
Старый Форд производил огромное впечатление — тягостное.

После того, как Дэвид Шариф выкупил город-банкрот — старый механизм вдруг тронулся с места. Оказалось, он еще даже очень ничего. Оказалось, тянет, пашет, стучит.  
Пустые производственные помещения наполнились грохотом, снова затянули свою песню конвейеры.  
У людей появилась работа. А обычное хобби — перебирать старые механизмы — никуда не делось. Новая жизнь подталкивала: ты можешь спасти то, что любишь — свою старую машину, старые механические игрушки или часы. Мы еще всем покажем!

Каждый год в честь праздника штата по Мотауну катился парад автомобилей.  
Конечно, свои, родные, детройтские.  
Конечно, старые, спасенные, реставрированные.  
Умельцы возвращали к жизни все больше машины, выкупали, находили на свалках, собирали буквально из ничего. Кто мог, собирал из аутентичных деталей, кто-то вытачивал нужное сам, другие делали «старичкам» новую начинку — и они плыли по городу, блестящие и гордые собой, как будто только что сошли с конвейера Генри Форда. Говорят, и Дэвид Шариф был автомехаником — никто не удивлялся. Другого человека Мотаун бы и не принял.  
Еще собирали и возвращали к жизни старые механические игрушки — железнодорожные наборы: станции, рельсы и мчащиеся по ним поезда. Чинили первых наивных роботов из восьмидесятых и смешных мишек-поваров, которые стучали по маленькой кухне поварешками и ножами.  
Город мастеров, рабочих, изобретателей.  
Они все были мальчиками из Мотауна. И руки у них были вставлены куда надо и прямым концом. Любовь к механизмам у них была в крови — разве нет, их прадеды, деды и отцы, поколение за поколением, собирали машины на колесах и без. 

Ну и часы, конечно. Иметь старые механические часы — это было шиком.  
На цепочке, как носил Форд, или швейцарские времен второй мировой, или редкие русские с кириллицей на циферблате.  
Маленькому Адаму нравилось собирать часы.  
Да, это не поезд, который с шумом несется по рельсам, — гудит и грохочет.  
Часы стучат еле слышно, и то надо приложить к уху, чтобы понять. Но они идут. И стрелки на их циферблате иногда несутся быстрее любого поезда.  
Адам сжимал часы в кулаке и чувствовал, как нагрелся металл от работы.  
В памяти он всегда был теплый, пах канифолью, янтарной, как смола.  
И под ногтями у Адама было черно, как у многих мальчиков Мотауна. 

Он собирал вместе с отцом. Тот пользовался четырехкратной лупой, а еще оптической насадкой на глаза. И в этот момент становился похож на Терминатора с этим его выдвижным глазом.  
Мирный Терминатор, тот который помогал Саре Коннор и ее сыну, спасал мир и его время.  
Адам и отец сидели голова к голове, склонившись, — почти не дыша над крошечными деталями. И Адама они приводили в восторг, такие маленькие, такие аккуратные, — с ума сойти, а ведь кто-то вытачивал, другой умный и умелый человек, они прошли через бережные руки, и, если постараться, если правильно все собрать, — часы снова пойдут.  
А время, заключенное в их сердце, будет работать на тебя.  
Маленький живой механизм, согретый теплом твоей руки.

Адам спал, подложив под подушку свои первые часы, которые собрал вместе с папой.  
И их стук нисколько не мешал — маленький живой друг. Он ходит.  
Адам улыбался в темноте, прислушиваясь, — лежит и ходит!  
Головоломка!

***

Теперь, на больничном, он занимается тем, что откладывал больше десяти лет.  
Все это время по въевшейся привычке Адам собирал старые часы и детали к ним, находил на распродажах в интернете, заглядывал на блошиный рынок. И даже выкупал бумажные схемы — истрепанные, пожелтевшие — и осторожно шуршал ими, разворачивая и сворачивая.

Адам выключает телевизор. Включает настольную лампу.

Сосредоточенная тишина. 

Маленький сломанный механизм.  
Распотрошенный, безмолвный и отчаявшийся.  
Никуда не идет.

Им вдвоем предстоит трудная работа. Адам еще не вполне владеет своими новыми руками — нужно привыкнуть, нужно понять, как лучше управлять ими. А этот малыш вообще лежит беспомощный и ждет, когда ему помогут.  
Но есть подробная схема. Есть план действий. Есть инструменты.  
И все необходимые детали.  
Немного подумав, Адам выбирает самые новые — потому что, если зубчики стерты и колеса треснули, — никто долго не протянет. Никакого будущего.  
А Адам хочет, чтобы время снова двинулось вперед.

Адам работает со всей присущей ему дотошностью — медленно, старательно, осторожно. Черные пальцы не подводят, а с новыми глазами не нужны дополнительные оптические устройства.  
И как в детствe, чуть ощутимо пахнет масло для часов.  
И металл под пальцами — поет.

Эта работа делает его целым.  
Шариф собрал и починил Дженсена — Дженсен собирает и чинит других.  
Наверно, ценитель скажет, что от старых часов — с новым стеклом и новым механизмом — осталось слишком мало того, прежнего, настоящего.  
Не так уж и мало, возразил бы Адам.  
Новый и старый механизм крепко спаяны между собой и работают вместе, как родные.  
Даже человеку свойственно меняться. Наши клетки обновляются постоянно. Наши чувства, мысли и эмоции — влияют на нас каждый день. Мы не застываем, как жук в янтаре, навеки и неизменно, в единственно верном состоянии.  
Новые впечатления, сомнения, открытия, страхи и надежды — меняют нас, гнут и выправляют наши шестеренки. И кто скажет, что завтра он останется таким же, как сегодня, а сегодня он ни на йоту не изменился по сравнению со вчера, и так будет вечно?  
Не будет.  
Глупо думать иначе.  
Мотаун не хочет быть таким как вчера — никчемным, уставшим, проржавевшим.  
И только затем, чтобы ради ностальгии сохранить старого себя.  
Мотаун меняется.  
Здесь строят новые здания, прокладывают новые улицы, открываются цеха.  
Старый Мотаун сохранил дух. Свое сердце.  
Просто пересел на новый мотор.

Адам сверяет время на циферблате механических часов со своим внутренним временем. Поправляет стрелки.  
Батарейка начинает работать  
И сердце маленьких часов снова стучит — в унисон сердцу Адама.  
Мотауну — в унисон.


End file.
